Pure and Endless Light
by Elayora
Summary: Nico is in a band, the Children of Olympus, and he is the lead singer! All songs are original.


I paced my room, waiting for a chance to go out with my friends. They were supposed to call me, because we had a band meeting. I groaned, then sat down at the piano to rehearse the songs we were singing.

"_I had a moment of silence,_

"_In which to contemplate my life,_

"_And now I know that it's worth living,_

" '_cause not all of it is full of pain and strife."_

Annabeth and Percy walked into my cabin, and joined into the chorus.

"_**Yes, I saw it through my window. The moon and stars were shining oh so bright. And now I know life's well worth living. It's full, of pure and endless light."**_

"_I saw a light inside my heart,_

"_I don't know how it came to be._

"_but then I saw inside of me,_

"_And somehow set me free!"_

"_**Yes I saw it through my window. The moon and stars were shining oh so bright. And now, I know life's well worth living. It's full, of pure and endless light. Oh it's full of pure and endless light."**_

Percy and Annabeth applauded, and I smiled. "Good job Nico," Grover said from the next room. "Bring that to the stage tonight. The Children of Olympus have a concert. Go get ready." He slammed the door.

Two hours later, we were standing on stage, mics turned on, with hundreds of fans gathered below. I leaned over to Percy and whispered in his ear. He smiled and hefted his guitar. The music cued up for our first song, and I took a deep breath.

"_I had a moment of silence,_

"_In which to contemplate my life,_

"_And now I know that it's worth living,_

" '_cause not all of it is full of pain and strife."_

"_**Yes, I saw it through my window. The moon and stars were shining oh so bright. And now I know life's well worth living. It's full, of pure and endless light."**_

"_I saw a light inside my heart,_

"_I don't know how it came to be._

"_but then I saw inside of me,_

"_And somehow set me free!"_

"_**Yes I saw it through my window. The moon and stars were shining oh so bright. And now, I know life's well worth living. It's full, of pure and endless light. Oh it's full of pure and endless light."**_

The crowd went wild. "I love you Nico!" someone screamed. I bowed and sat next to my harp. Yes, harp. The next song had a harp piece. I was still singing though, and Grover adjusted the mic.

"_In the depths of Hell, _

"_There is music heard,_

"_it's a different kind, than you and I know._

"_For the music heard,_

"_Is full of hate and lies._

"_it coats, the soft clean earth."_

I paused for the music break, then dove back in.

"_The depths of Hell, _

"_Has people, yes. _

"_But of a different kind._

"_They know pain,_

"_They've caused grief._

"_And yet their hearts still sing." _The music filtered into nothing. I smiled and bowed. This time, people were screaming about my talents with the harp. I blushed and ducked my head. I hated attention from crazy fans. They wanted autographs and whatnot. One threw her shoe at me and asked me to sign it. I did, and chucked it back in her general direction. Then we asked for encores. They all asked for Pure and Endless Light. I began again, throwing myself into the music.

"_I had a moment of silence,_

"_In which to contemplate my life,_

"_And now I know that it's worth living,_

" '_cause not all of it is full of pain and strife."_

"_**Yes, I saw it through my window. The moon and stars were shining oh so bright. And now I know life's well worth living. It's full, of pure and endless light."**_

"_I saw a light inside my heart,_

"_I don't know how it came to be._

"_but then I saw inside of me,_

"_And somehow set me free!"_

"_**Yes I saw it through my window. The moon and stars were shining oh so bright. And now, I know life's well worth living. It's full, of pure and endless light. Oh it's full of pure and endless light."**_

Grover motioned for me to say a few words. I nodded and began.

"So…" I said into the mic. "Thank you all for being here. It was nice to see you all. We hope to have you back. Oh, and there's a CD and poster signing in the lobby. Uh…hope to see you there. LONG LIVE THE CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS!" The crowd freaked out and started cheering like mad. I raced offstage.

"How'd I do?" I asked. Grover slapped me a high five.

"Great kid," he said. "CD signing in the lobby. Go on." I ran down the stairs with my metallic black sharpie and my gold and silver ones. I smiled when I walked calmly into the lobby. The fans screamed wildly. My blush deepened.

"Uh… form a line please," I called. They obliged. I waved the first person forward. "Name?"

"Shelly Kendrick," she breathed. I wrote: _For Kelly. Nico di'Angelo. (Nico of the angels) ROCK ON! _She smiled and stepped back out of the line. I called the next person up.

After what felt like a million signings, the line disappeared. One solitary person stood in front of me.

"I went to the back," she said. "So that I could have a chance to talk to you! I just love all your songs. Pure and Endless Light was terrific! And Depths of Hell! So creative! WOW! I LOVED IT!" I handed her a signed CD and bolted. She waved and called after me, but I was already gone.


End file.
